The present invention relates to a pucker free garment seam and method for production. More specifically, the invention is directed to an improved garment side seam and method for production which facilely eliminates a tendency of the seam to bunch or pucker at a side seam attachment area of a dress shirt and other similar areas following conventional laundering procedures.
A puckering phenomenon at seam lines has long plagued the garment industry. Seam pucker is typically caused by thread shrinkage which occurs during laundering of a garment. In particular, after a garment is purchased by a garment consumer it is subjected to laundering cycles as the shirt is worn and becomes soiled. During these laundering and drying cycles the sewing thread typically undergoes longitudinal shrinkage. It is this shrinkage, at a rate greater than the surrounding shirt material that creates puckering at a seam joining two panels of fabric. In this, the sewing thread contracts upon being laundered and pulls on opposing garment components at the garment seam which in turn causes the garment components to buckle and thereby create wrinkles a long the garment seam. This effect is noticeable in dress shirt side seams. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a method for production and a shirt garment which would be free of pucker phenomenon in the side seam region. Moreover, it would be desirable to maintain a side seam of a shirt, or the like, which would be smooth and pucker free even after multiple laundering operations.
Several attempts have been made to reduce seam pucker in dress shirts. One attempt utilizes an interlining having a thermoplastic component in the interlining matrix. During the manufacture process the seam is ironed which reduces the cross-sectional thickness of the seam along the stitch line. The reduced thickness allows for slack in the sewing thread such that during subsequent laundering the sewing thread is permitted to shrink an amount equal to the slack. This technique is not entirely effective in reducing seam pucker. First, the garment components sewn together at the seam are allowed to pull apart between outer stitches of the seam which results in buckling of the garment fabric. Second, the thread which is compressed in the interlining matrix becomes bound within the matrix thus shrinkage of the thread still results in at least a degree of seam pucker. Third, manufacturing an interlining results in an overall increase in garment manufacturing cost. This cost is compounded if the interlining is a composite interlining.
Another prior attempt at reducing seam pucker utilizes special garment material. Specifically, the garment components sewn together at the seam are manufactured from material which stretches during the sewing process and which relaxes after the sewing process is complete. This relaxation provides for slack in the sewing thread. This attempt is also ineffective at reducing seam pucker. First, as before, the garment components sewn together at the seam are allowed to pull apart between outer stitches of the seam which results in buckling of the garment fabric. Second, only garments manufactured from certain stretch materials may be utilized to manufacture the garments. The disadvantages associated with this are clear.
Still other prior art attempts alter the nature of the sewing thread used in the sewing process. For example, one such attempt utilizes a composite sewing thread whereby one component of the thread is water soluble. During the laundering process the water soluble component dissolves thereby creating slack in the sewing thread which compensates for thread shrinkage. First, as before, the garment components sewn together at the seam are allowed to pull apart between outer stitches of the seam which results in buckling of the garment fabric. Second, the high cost of manufacturing a sewing thread altered in this way increases the overall garment cost. Third, thread strength can be compromised by such composite design. Last, commercial sewing machines are not well adapted to utilize altered thread. Other prior art attempts which alter the nature of the sewing thread are not believed to be fully effective for the same noted reasons.
The difficulties and limitations suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which demonstrate that although significant attention has been devoted to reducing pucker in garment seams, puckerless garment seams and method for production appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.